gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Picador
The Picador is a coupé utility featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Cheval in GTA V. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Picador is implied to be a ute variant of the Buccaneer, which shares a similar frontal design, with the exception of a different taillight design, a thinner front bumper, and an additional emblem on the hood. The Picador is based on the 1972 Chevrolet El Camino, which happens to share similar design cues with the 1970-1972 Chevrolet Monte Carlo, a car which the Buccaneer shares a likeness to. Picadors may occasionally been depicted with different items on its bed, such as planks or Sprunk cans. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, the Picador is manufactured by Cheval, a parody of Australian automaker Holden, a sister company of General Motors. In the game, the Picador takes design cues from both the Holden HJ Utility and the 1971-1972 Chevrolet El Camino. Both the rear fascia and grille are almost identical to that of the El Camino, while retaining the large, shallow cab and square mirrors seen on the Holden. The front end is a bit murkier, with references to the older, second generation El Camino in the headlight and grille assembly. In the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC versions of the game, there is a monster truck variant of the Picador named the Marshall. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Picador has the highest top speed and acceleration for any pickup in the game, possibly due to the large V8 engine. However, it is also the lightest and lacks the torque of the stronger trucks; its cornering is also a little unstable, owing to its rear wheel drive. As it is a pickup, the Picador can only carry two in the truck cab. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Picador is powered by a large displacement V8 and it shares its engine sound with the Sabre Turbo, Fugitive and Gauntlet. Its speed and acceleration is good in comparison to most street cars, especially when upgraded, but it is heavily outclassed by other muscle cars. Its handling is at odds with more conventional muscle cars, since its four wheel drive gives it excellent traction and launch speed. This combined with its soft suspension makes the Picador one of the best muscle cars for offroading, though one must be wary of body roll. Crash deformation is poor, and bullet resistance is only average. GTA V Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Picador can be modified at TransFender: *The Transfender in Las Venturas has charges 20% more for each modification except colours. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Cheval Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Cars Category:Pickup Trucks Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Image Gallery Picador-GTASA-Sideview.jpg|Side view. Picador-GTASA-Front&Side.jpg|A Picador variant. Picador-GTAV.png|The Picador as seen in the GTA V trailer "Franklin". GTA_V_Picador_Rear_Right.png|Rear view of the Picador as seen in the GTA V trailer "Franklin". Picador-GTAV-RSC.jpg|A blue Picador on the Rockstar Games Social Club. ChevalPicador-Front-GTAV.png|GTA V (Rear quarter view). Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Ryder - CJ and Ryder use the car to go to Well Stacked Pizza and Reece's barbershop, both in Idlewood, LS. * Catalyst - CJ and Ryder go to the Freight train stopped in Jefferson and kill some Vagos and Ballas. After CJ climbs on the train, he has to throw the crates to Ryder that's standing on his Picador. Notable Owners *Ryder owns a brown Picador with a license plate reading "SHERM" and he uses it in some missions. Even after his death, the car still spawns regularly. The bed accesories are still the same as a normal one. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Can be found almost everywhere in Los Santos. *Parked at Ryder's house in Ganton, Los Santos, always with a brown body. *Rarely found in San Fierro. * Commonly found in Red County, Flint County and Whetstone. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be seen driven around Strawberry. *Very common around Sandy Shores and occasionally Harmony. *Can be bought online from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $9,000. Trivia General * The Spanish name Picador is a horse-mounted member of a bullfighting crew, which confronts the bull with his pike ("pica", hence the name) during the first third of each bull. Additionally, "Picador" in Spanish may also refer to a vehicle or a person that takes part in "picadas" (slang for drag racing commonly used on Latin America). This makes sense, as the Picador is a muscle car. * "Pica" is a Brazilian slang for penis. ** "Dor" is also Portuguese for ache. * The default radio stations for the Picador are: **''GTA San Andreas'': Radio Los Santos. **''GTA V'': Rebel Radio (or East Los FM in the Aztecas' variant). ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Ryder's Picador has a license plate reading "SHERM", a slang term for a PCP-immersed Marijuana and Tobacco mixture (CJ calls Ryder "sherm-head" throughout the game). *The Picador took the place of a Sadler as Ryder's car of choice during development of the game.Ryder's Sadler *It is one of few cars to have the protagonist driving it during missions while the owner is in the passenger seat. Others include Sweet Johnson's Greenwood, Big Smoke's black Perennial (though CJ and Smoke are not seen riding it with CJ in the driver's seat near the ending cutscene of Big Smoke's introduction mission) and Glendale, Cesar Vialpando's red Savanna (only during the mission Photo Opportunity), Phil Cassidy's Walton and Lance Vance's Infernus. *There is a glitch with Ryder's Picador on the mobile version of GTA: San Andreas. After completion of the mission Robbing Uncle Sam, Ryder's Picador will stop spawning. To fix this glitch, turn off the game and wait a few hours while outside his house. If successful, the car will always respawn and the player can steal it anytime. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In GTA V, the Picador's brake lights are located separately from its taillights, found on the rear bumper. Additionally, it does not feature reverse lights. *Oddly, when the headlights are turned on, bright light only comes from two of the four headlights. *Strangely, the interior has a Vapid logo on the floor of the Picador. This is most likely due to Rockstar's tendency to re-use vehicle interiors. References Navigation }} de:Picador (SA) es:Picador fi:Picador pl:Picador Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Cheval Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Cars Category:Pickup Trucks Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Muscle Vehicle Class